


Second Chances

by Colorsplash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorsplash/pseuds/Colorsplash
Summary: A car accident changed the course of the lives of the Barton kids. Their mom died leaving their dad devastated and falling apart. They know he's in despair and he doesn't want any help, but they can see the sadness in his eyes. Good thing their Aunt Tasha pops by from time to time to visit them and they can see the happiness slowly coming back into their dad's eyes. Their all happy with their Aunt Tasha, they love having her around.





	1. Prologue

A car accident changed the course of the lives of the Barton kids. Their mom died leaving their dad devastated and falling apart. They know his in despair and he doesn't want any help, but they can see the sadness in his eyes. Good thing their Aunt Tasha pops by from time to time to visit them and they can see the happiness slowly coming back into their dad's eyes. Their all happy with their Aunt Tasha, they love having her around.

 

The eldest son, Cooper, can see that it wasn't just friendship that blossomed between his dad and Aunt Tasha. He can see the love between them heck even Lila can see it. So they came up a plan to help their dad end up with their Aunt Tasha.

 

Natasha often visited the Barton Household ever since Laura died. The kids needed a mother figure in their lives especially Nathan. Because of that, she had stopped looking for Bruce. She enjoyed every single visit. She helped Clint get back on his feet. The kids seemed to be copping with the idea that their mom is dead better than she expected.

 

Clint was sucked down the hole of despair ever since Laura's death. Good thing his best friend, Tasha, was there to help him be himself again. His kids needed their Aunt Tasha to help them cope. He could see the aura of the house change every time she would step inside.

 

Clint and Natasha doesn't have a platonic relationship with each other. So would the efforts of the kids make their love resurface for each other just like it did in Budapest? Or would their love remain in Budapest forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Clintasha Story I started writing way back. This work was originally published in Wattpad.


	2. Late Night Call

_**Location: New York City** _

_**Avengers Tower;** _

_**Time: 2313** _

_**Coordinates: 40.7127° N, 74.0059° W** _

 

Natasha sighed after she read the last file about Bruce, still a dead end. She often wondered why she still looks for him, he obviously doesn't want to be found. _Romanoff, sometimes you're as stupid as Barton._  She laugh at what she just thought of.

She checked her phone seeing it was already 11:13 pm, She neatly placed the stack of files inside her desk drawer.

The quick shower helped sooth her stressed out body. Slipping into a shirt twice her size and a  _short_ pajama short. She snuggled into the cozy blankets and soft pillows compliments of Stark. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier and at an instant they were close

_Ring...Ring_

The annoying sound of her phone made her groan in protest. Who would call on this ungodly hour? She grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

_Clint Barton_

Seeing the caller ID, she quickly answered.

"Clint. Hey...wait what? Calm down, breath. I'm...I'll be there as soon as I can."

Pressing end, she quickly rummage through her room, looking for her duffel bag. Finding it hanged on her bed side post, she immediately snatch it, knocking down the lamp in the process. Paying no interest to broken lamp, she tossed some clothes and shoes in, stuffing them inside, not bothering to organize it. Realizing she wasn't dressed properly, she hurriedly put on a pair of black jeans, red shirt, combat boots and her favorite leather jacket. Grabbing her wallet, phone and other things she'll need, she left her room in disarray.

Dashing out of her room, locking it behind. As soon as she reached the elevator, pressing the ground floor, she debated on whether or not to tell someone about this. Deciding to leave the details, she took her phone sending a text to Steve, figuring he would be the most considerate person to text. Explaining the mess she left and the  _emergency_  she had to attend to, Steve would probably ask questions but that man could send a 10 word text in 15 minutes, minimum. Assuming he has A LOT of questions, she'll receive the text in an hour or so.

The elevator door opened, revealing the grand lobby of the Avengers Tower, as Stark named it. Passing by the half-asleep security guard on her way to the front door. Why would they need a security guard? The place is home to  _superheroes,_ dubbed the press but who is she to question? As soon as she was out, she quickly hailed a taxi. Once she was in one, she directed the driver to bring her to the airport.

 

* * *

 

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Waverly Municipal Hospital; 312 9th St SW, IA 50677** _

_**Time: 2320** _

_**Coordinates:42.7267° N, 92.4753° W** _

 

Clint paced up and down on the waiting area, anxiety was crawling its way to him. Wiping the sweat that trickled his forehead. He must have been pacing the whole time he was there. Sitting down the on the chair, he rested his head on his hands.

_Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale..._

_Everything will be alright, Barton. There's nothing to worry about, Tasha's on her way. She's on her way, everything will be fine._  He continuously said those word in his mind. That was the only way to keep himself calm.  _The only way he can think of._  Breaking down would be the last thing he'd want to do.

_Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale..._

 

* * *

 

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Waverly Municipal Hospital; 312 9th St SW, IA 50677** _

_**Time: 0236** _

_**Coordinates: 42.7267° N, 92.4753° W** _

 

Fixing the duffel bag on her shoulder, she immediately went her way towards the front desk of Waverly Municipal Hospital. The nurse on duty kindly gave her the directions.  _Go straight. When you reach the end of the hall, go left_. Natasha replayed the directions over and over in her head. When she finally turned left, there she sees her friend. Sitting down with his head on his palms. Looking so fragile.

"Clint?"

She called out in a moderate voice. He slowly lifted his head. Looking towards her, she could see the tears in his eyes and bloodstains on his blue shirt. Natasha quickened her pace, walking towards him. Clint also walked towards her. Dropping her duffel bag, she wrapped her arms around him. Enclosing him in a comforting hug. He returned the hug. Tears were spilling from his eyes.

"Tasha...Laura...I. It's my fault...it's my fault."

As he said those words, Natasha began running her hand on his back. Stroking it. Trying to make him relax and calm. Releasing the hug, she cupped his face. Making him look her in the eye.

"Barton, Listen to me. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay."

Tears poured from her eyes as well but she had to be strong for her friend. Her best friend.

"Clint, Laura is a strong woman. We both know that. She'll get through this."

Clint hugged her. Crying silently on her shoulders. In between sobs, he whispered something.

"Thank you, Nat. Thank you."

Natasha smiled, a small genuine smile. The ones she rarely gives. They both let go from the hug. Picking up the duffel bag, she sat down on the chair next to him. Waiting for the doctor or nurse for the news, patiently and anxiously.


	3. How is She?

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Waverly Municipal Hospital; 312 9th St SW, IA 50677** _

_**Time: 0230** _

**_Coordinates:_ _42.7267° N, 92.4753° W_ **

 

They waited anxiously as the time passed by. Natasha couldn't utter a single word. Whatever she did or tried to do, she still couldn't get Clint to calm down.

A doctor came upon view, Clint quickly stood up, making his head feel dizzy for a split second.

"Mr. Barton?" The doctor asked. Natasha followed Clint's action, standing up behind him.

"Yes, how's my  _wife_?" Clint asked.  _Wife._ Natasha felt weird when Clint said  _wife_. It's surely not the first time she heard him say that word but there's just something in the manner he spoke about  _her, his wife._

"Stable but we need to keep her under observation, she might have internal injuries we haven't detected yet." The doctor replied in a very professional manner.

"Can I see her?" Clint asked after hearing the situation Laura's into.

"Of course. We'll just transfer her to a private room."

Clint nodded in reply. The doctor smiled and left. Natasha stood there feeling useless as she watch her  _best friend_ go through something no one deserves.

"Clint..." She called out gently as Clint stared in the direction the doctor vanished.

He didn't reply. Natasha sighed. She was desperately trying to make Clint feel better just a little bit but the only who could do it right now is Laura.

"Whose watching the kids?" She asked. Clint flinched. He totally forgot about them. he was so preoccupied on taking Laura to the hospital.

"Shit." He blurted out.

"I knew it." He faced Natasha and saw the familiar smirk.

"I need to go home. They have school in a few hours...but Laura..." He stuttered as he ran over the things he has to do.

"Relax. I'll take care of it." She stated. "I'll take care of them. I'll bring you some fresh clothes before they wake up."

He looked down at his blood stained clothes. "Thanks, Tasha." She smiled in return.

"I'll be back." She picked up her duffel bag from the floor and strolled down the hall towards the exit.


	4. I'll take care of you

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Waverly Municipal Hospital; Room 322; 312 9th St SW, IA 50677** _

_**Time: 0300** _

**_Coordinates:_ _42.7267° N, 92.4753° W_ **

 

Clint was always sure he would be the first one die, but now, as he looked at his wife, laying in a hospital bed, he felt and believed that his worst fear came alive. He tried to push back the cynical thoughts inside his mind, the constant nagging part that would plant terrible scenarios in his head.

He wanted to kill himself for letting this happen to  _his wife_. He wished that he was the one laying in a hospital bed, the one hooked up to all the machines. The one suffering.

He cradled her cold hand in his warm ones. He started to memorize every single detail about her, as if it's the first time he saw her.

"Laura, please...don't leave me." He whispered his eyes watery. With his remaining strength he choked the words out. "I need you. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel need you. So honey, please wake up. I don't know what to do without you."

Tears spilled out of his eyes. He raised her and pressed a gently kiss on her knuckles.

 

* * *

 

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Barton's Residence; Unknown** _

_**Time: 0300** _

**_Coordinates:_ _42.7267° N, 92.4753° W_ **

Unlocking the door, Natasha entered the house. She was greeted by the familiar site. The pictures that adorn the house that gives the sense of normality. Walking around the house, she realized Clint already torn down the wall, just like he said to her during the catastrophic event with Ultron.

Climbing up the stairs, she silently made her way towards Clint and Laura's room. Shoving some of Clint's clothes inside a bag she found. Turning around to exit the room, she noticed a little girl standing by the door clutching a teddy bear.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted as she made her way towards Lila.

"Auntie Nat." Her small voiced squeaked as she hugged her aunt. Natasha kneeled down to the girl's level returning the hug.

"Is mommy okay?" Lila asked never letting go of Natasha.

"She's fine, sweetie. She just needs to rest." Natasha answered while stroking the little girls back gently.

"Who's going to take care of me, Cooper and Nathan?" Natasha smiled at the Lila's nickname for her little brother.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

 

* * *

 

_**L**_ _**ocation: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Waverly Municipal Hospital; Room 322; 312 9th St SW, IA 50677** _

_**Time: 0400** _

**_Coordinates:_ _42.7267° N, 92.4753° W_ **

 

Natasha entered the hospital room quietly, setting the bag of Clint's clothes on the nearby table. Making a quick scan around the room, she saw Clint, sleeping in the uncomfortable looking chair right next to Laura's bed.

Taking with her the cup of coffee, she tiptoed towards the sleeping archer. Placing her free hand on top of his shoulder, she gently shook him awake.

"Clint?" She whispered the said archer jolted in his seat. Blinking his eyes several times, he finally registered the person standing next to him with a sympathetic look on her eyes.

"Tasha." Stretching his body to relieve some of the ache he felt physically. "How are the kids?" Taking offered caffeine and taking a hearty sip from it as sign of gratitude.

"Still sleeping," the red head replied. "Speaking of, I need to get back before they wake up." She added smiling slightly.

"Your clothes are over there." Natasha said whilst pointing at the table. "I'll come here later, okay?"

Clint nodded in answer. "Thanks Tasha...for everything."

Natasha's smile grew a bit bigger. "I'll see you later." With that she left the room.

 

* * *

 

_**Location: Waverly, Iowa** _

_**Time: 0410** _

**_Coordinates:_ _42.7267° N, 92.4753° W_ **

 

Riding a cab back to Clint's place, Natasha finally had the time to answer Steve's messages. Taking her phone out; she checked it.

_13 unread messages_

_7 missed calls_

Too tired to read each messages, she decided to give Steve a call instead.

"Hello?" Steve's tired voice erupted from the other side of the line.

"Rogers, did I wake you up?" Natasha usually doesn't care if she disrupted someone's slumber but she has gotten close with Steve after everything that has happened.

"Natasha?" Steve's voice suddenly sounded awake. "Where are you? Is everything okay? Do you need−" The Captain bombarded her with questions that she is too drained to answer.

"Rogers!" The assassin screeched to shut up the man on the other line. "Are you done asking questions?"

Hearing only silence, Natasha decided to continue, "I'm in Iowa. I received a call from Barton last night; something happened."

"Barton? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure." The taxi stopped in front of the Barton Residence. "Call Clint if you want to know, but I think now's not the right time."

Natasha hanged up whilst getting out of the vehicle. She paid the driver and went inside the house.

She found Lila curled up on the sofa with her pink blanket keeping her warm while hugging her teddy bear; she smiled sadly at the sight. She made her way towards the nursery to check on Nathan only to be surprised at what she saw.

"Cooper?" She found the eldest Barton watching over his baby brother.

"Aunt Nat." He greeted. He made his way towards her and hugged her tightly. Natasha wrapped her arms around the boy, telling him that his safe and everything will be okay.

 


	5. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Avengers: Endgame Trailer

_**Location: Unknown** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

_**Coordinates: Unknown** _

 

A thick, metallic smell filled the air as Natasha stood still in the middle of the street. Bodies were littered around her, their blood mingling with the rain water. She could taste the lingering and all to familiar presence of death. An entity she has dealt with most of her life. She stayed silent, staring at the man,  _a killer_ ,  in front of her. the only sound that could be heard was the raindrops, falling rhythmically around them. 

 His back was turned towards her, a katana in his hand. He stood there, letting the rain was the blood off his leather suit. She knows he can feel her presence, there was no denying that fact. It was seen in the way he stood in attention as if anticipating an attack and how he clutched his weapon, ready to fight. 

Natasha held her breath when he took his mask off. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped her umbrella - waiting.

"Clint?" she gasped, the rain drowning out her voice.

Clint. Her best friend, Clint. Her partner, the person she trusted the most. A man who believed in second chances. Who made a different call.

"Tasha..." there was a degree of gruffness in his voice, but still very much  _Clint._

God, how long has been since the last time she heard his voice? Or the last time she saw him?

They stood there, drinking each other's appearances. Remembering each details both new and old. 

Clint took a few tentative steps towards her. He didn't  know how to approach her. A few years ago it was so easy to fall into each others arms or to just talk. But now, everything is a mess. After the whole Sokovia Accords, their friendship wasn't the same. There was this unspoken and undeniable tension, awkwardness around them. 

Clint stopped a few feet in front of Natasha. The katana slipped from his hand - letting it go, as if saying that he wasn't there to hurt her. 

Natasha closed the distance between them, abandoning her umbrella as she engulfed him in a tight hug. 

"What happened to you?" 

Clint didn't reply vocally, he just wrapped his arms around her frame. Natasha didn't care if she was cold and wet or that they were in the middle of a bloodbath. She was in his arms, all she could feel was warmth and  _home._ Something she hasn't felt in a long time. 

"Nat, I..." 

"Hey, it's okay..." Natasha said in a soothing voice. "I'm here,"

Clint let go first. They were standing so close each other. It felt familiar and it gave Clint a sense of peace and comfort. 

Natasha surveyed the scene around them, her hand holding Clint's wrist gently.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face, "Just like Budapest all over again."

Clint let a small laugh. A smile playing on his lips as he remembers their banter.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."


End file.
